1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and particularly to a backlight module fitting platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display is dimensioned larger and larger, accordingly, a back of a corresponding backlight module is structured distinctly. The back of the backlight module might be even or uneven (a large-dimension display needs to be hung on a wall and the back of the backlight module usually has a protruding bracket), so an automatic assembling apparatus cannot cater to backlight modules with different structures simultaneously. As shown in FIG. 8, a backlight module 120 with an uneven back is placed on a fitting platform 110, which causes unsteady placement and makes the backlight module and a panel fitting surface unparallel and finally affects the fitting effect.